Dreed
by Luvmehatemewantme
Summary: A much needed drabble about Drew and Reed. I introduce to you: Dreed...


A much needed Dreed (DrewxReed) fanfiction. The characters are owned by Cp Coulter and it's based on her fanfiction 'Dalton'. I hope I did her characters justice and kept them in character as much as possible.

Drew Mapleton was annoyed, nothing ever seemed to go right for him, and it made him wonder why he tried. Drew also couldn't understand why he had been given this skill if it never worked? It was irritant, and the fact it was past three a.m. and his mind was still whirling around with fantastical ideas he knew he would never get right.

With a sigh, he turned off the gas – which was connected to the Bunsen burner that was boasting a colourful safety flame – and stretched.

Satoru his roommate had already fallen asleep, his glasses pressed awkwardly to his face and a book about famous Philosophers open at his side. The boy had been trying to coax him away from his chemistry set, but due to Drew's unfortunate stubbornness (_"I'm going to get it right this time," said Drew with pure determination._) Satoru had failed and had retreated to his bed to read. However, Drew had not got it right, and he was very surprised when Satoru didn't bolt up out of bed, in alarm, to see where the loud bang had come from; Satoru was clearly used to the explosions.

Drew stood up, pacing around his room, putting away various chemicals even he knew were not safe to leave around (especially with the tweedles, Evan and Ethan, around). But, when he had done that, Drew found there was absolutely nothing left to do and he had very much gone past the point of sleeping.

Taking a side-ways glance at Satoru, Drew contemplated waking him then thought against it; Satoru would not be happy with being awaken at three, nearly four, a.m. in the morning.

Then, suddenly, as if it was for his eagerly listening ears that were hoping for something to do along with the rest of his body, he heard a loud thump coming from the hallway.

Grabbing his navy Dalton sweater, Drew hurried out, almost tripping over himself as he juggled pulling on his sweater and opening his door – which only last week was blown off his hinges.

A small boy, well you couldn't really say boy when they were in the same year but, oh well… A small boy with a mane off curly hair, masked by the disfiguring shadows, was pulling himself up from the floor, groaning miserably. Light flickered on the boy as he brushed down his pyjama bottoms and continued to walk.

"Reed?" Drew, hurried to the boy, closing the door behind him.

The boy whipped around, looking almost scandalised, "Oh, hey Drew." He smiled awkwardly, which sent his stomach flipping nervously.

"What are you up to? I heard you fall."

Blushing, the smaller boy replied: "I couldn't sleep, I've got a headache. What about you?"

They both started to walk down the rest of the hall-way and then down the stairs.

Drew frowned, "I couldn't sleep either, my head is filled with nonsense and it's decided that sleep is not necessary."

"That sucks," the boy nodded.

"Completely," Drew shoved his right hand in the pocket of his sweater, and pulled out a little vial – which contained a medicine of his own. "I've got an herbal medicine if you want to try it, it's good for headaches, I think…"

"Why are you carrying that around with you?" Reed asked with a raised eyebrow and a gentle chuckle.

"I, well… I guess, it's just best not to ask, to be honest, I sometimes forget that I've put them in my pockets, only yesterday I sat down and broke a vial I had stored in my back trouser pocket, I was fortunate that there was nothing corrosive or irritant in it," Drew caught the look Reed was giving him and laughed.

"You're a very strange boy," said Reed.

Drew was the one to raise his eyebrow this time. "Aren't all Windsor's?" He asked.

"True, so very true," nodded Reed.

They stopped walking as they reached the kitchen.

Drew was still holding the vial, prominently in front of him, and due to the idiotic feeling that was burning up in him, he put it away back into his pocket.

"I guess you won't want to try it anyway," Drew said, shuffling his feet, "I'm terrible when it comes to making medicine, or anything to be honest."

"Well someone's on a downer," Reed rolled his eyes, "Drew, honestly, you're like the best person ever when it comes to making stuff from chemicals and science-y nick-nacks. Aren't you making a tear gas for the twins? That's impressive and you know it."

"But I blew the door off…"

"Trial and error, everybody experiences it, me included," Reed replied, "Come on, I'll try it."

Reluctantly Drew passed the vial to Reed, surprised that he wanted to try it at all.

Pulling off the wax seal, Reed pressed the vial to his lips then downed it. It was bitter, and burnt the back of his throat making him cough.

"Oh, god, I've just poisoned you haven't I?" Drew manically started panicking, sitting Reed down on one of the kitchen bar-stools, then he rushed off then back with a glass of water to find Reed laughing.

"That was so funny, and, by the way, it worked – you're completely brilliant, not terrible," Reed hiccupped, his laughing seized.

"That was not '_so funny_'; I thought I'd flipping killed you," but, reluctantly, the corners of his mouth twitched.

Reed stared, wide-eyed, his eyes dancing in the soft light. Drew caught his breath, his fingertips reached out, brushing down Reed's forearm. Suddenly, Reed grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, their lips touched, electrical sparks ran through their bones and Drew felt like his heart was pounding so hard it was about to break through his ribcage.

Drew had always imagines his first kiss being with a pretty girl his age that he had fallen deeply for, not this. However, this seemed better.

Pulling away Drew, stumbled over words of what to say; what did you say in this type of situation? Then, in a lightly joking manner, Reed said: "Well, this can't be any good for anyone. The clutz and the nutty professor."

Drew then went in for another breath-taking kiss...


End file.
